Radio broadcasts have transitioned from an all-analog signal to a hybrid signal combining both digital and analog signals. The digital signals may provide better efficiency, for example, allowing more audio streams to be broadcast in the same bandwidth.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a system capable of transmitting an all-digital signal that is compatible with at least a portion of current receivers.